Can we ever have a happy ending
by Hermes' favorite daughter
Summary: From awkward conversation to full out war can't are heros ever have a happy ending no mentions of HoO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan? Didn't think so **

**Percy's POV **

Athena was walking over to me and I could think of two options. Stay and talk to her or I could run away. I was about to jump thee window when she closed in on me. _Scata_! "Lady Athena," I bowed.

"Perseus Jackson, You know I do not approve of your friendship with my daughter."

"Yes," wondering where she was going with this

"So I must ask why you have allowed yourself to have a, what did Aphrodite call it, a crush on her?"

"You wish," I freaking loved the girl but if I told her that I would be blasted to mars. I mean the planet not Ares.

Athena frowned slightly at this "So you think you are too good for my daughter?" At that I started bursting out laughing. She looked at me with a totally serious look. I quickly stopped laughing and said "Not at all"

She looked at me weirdly and said "Why where you laughing?"

"It's just she is so out of my league it's just insane to say I'm better than her."

Athena looked slightly shocked "Perseus you do realize you saved the world."

"She did too but the difference is she is super smart, funny, and insanely beautiful." Oh no I said that out loud. Man I was so dead now. _Scata_.

Athena glared at and said " If I see you in the same room as my daughter I will kill you"

Then I turned around and saw Annabeth running away. I started running after her. When I finally caught up to her she hit me in the are and yelled "Go away! She wasn't joking!" I shook my head and she sighed " Did you relly mean all that"

"Why would I risk my life saying something I didn't mean?" I asked her before my brain could take over.

Next thing I knew I was kissing her **AU:** **Kissing isn't really my thing so no details**

"Will you be my girlfriend Annabeth?" I asked

"You think I would kiss you and say no Seaweedbrain"

I laughed and pulled my girlfiend in for another kiss

When we pulled away and went to her cabin it took all my power not do the happy dance back to myn

**Review Please or I'll send my army of penguins after you**

**(") (")(")(")(")(")(")(")**

**(") (")(")(")(")(")(")(")**

**(") (")(")(")(")(")(")(")**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to anyone who read this story and Thank you so much JakeAttack5478 for being so nice. You guys are the best**

I was walking to my GIRLFRIENDS cabin. That's right Percy Jackson has a girlfriend! Anyway I was walking to the Athena cabin I saw Annabeth on the beach with her mom. I ran over there and hid in the bush was going to run up and say something really cool I mean REALLY cool and fight Athena to death or some other stupid thing but then I got scared and hid in the bushes.

"I will not let you date this sea scum!" Athena shouted at Annabeth, "You are coming to live on Olympus with me and that's final!" She picked Annabeth up and was about to flash away when I jumped out of the bushes and punched Athena right in the face. _Scata! _I'm so dead. Athena was in so much shock that she dropped Annabeth. Annabeth looked about in the same shape he mom was. I so I picked her up and jumped into the water. I totally forgot that she needed to breathe until she passed out. I made an air bubble around us she woke up a minute or two. We floated to the surface and Athena was still there. I got some of the water and threw a tidal wave on her. She was so mad, she was steaming. Literally. She yelled out "You are so dead Perseus Jackson!" With that she flashed away.

**He is so dead. **

**Percy: Not before I kill you**

** I might not be able to update for a while due to Percy trying to kill me and I'm grounded.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's Pov**

I was walking over to Percy's cabin. I was sure that my mom wasn't joking around when she said she was going to kill him for that. Why did he do that? I mean he could have yelled at her or something like that but no, he has to go all hero on us and risk his life so I can stay with him. Don't get me wrong, I like that he did it. I just wished he would be able to live long enough for me to thank him.

I finally got to his cabin and was about to knock when I heard him say "I love you." At first I was happy and was about to say it back when I realized he didn't know I was out here. That means he was saying it to someone else. I felt my heart break in two as I ran back my cabin. About half way there, Percy opened his door looked around until he saw me running away. He started running after me.

Then I saw Rachel peeking out of Percy's door. No way. She can't even date, but I guess I'm forbidden too so no matter what he chose it would be forbidden. I finally got to my cabin and shut the door behind me. Percy was there in 10 seconds and started pounding on the door. "Just go away!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not leaving until you come out."

"Then you're staying there all night!" With that I laid down and cried myself to sleep.

**Yeah these things are getting short. Finally I'm getting some non-happy things. Next chapter will be Percy's Pov of this thing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up the next morning. My stomach growled so loud it must have woken up every one at camp. Looked out the window and saw breakfast has started. I was about to walk out when I saw Percy pacing surrounded by coffee cups. He must have stayed up all night waiting for me to come out. I took a deep breath and walked out the door. Percy turned around and saw me. "Annabeth-"

I cut him off "Look Percy, I don't need the details on why you want Rachel more than me, just go away!"

"Let me explain, please."

"Why don't you explain to that Rachel that you love so much."

"I don't love her!" We were yelling at each other so loud some of the people in the dining pavilion were looking at us but I really didn't care.

"Then why did you say it? Just want to mess with me?"

"No I was-," I cut him off

"I don't care Percy. I don't care why you said that to her. I don't care about whatever lie you were about to tell me. I don't care about you Percy!" With that I stormed off to the dining pavilion ignoring his hurt look.

**I am a page brake or am I**

"Come on, it could have been a misunderstanding. He has been moping around for the past week. He won't talk to anyone." Thilia yelled at me

I shook my head, "I know English, Percy said he loved her." I would never tell anyone this but I was still heartbroken.

"At least let him talk to him."

"If I say fine, will you quit bugging me?"

"Yes."

"Fine then."

**Another mysterious page brake**

"Annabeth, please listen to me." Percy called as me and Thalia walked up to him

"Only because I told Thalia I would." I answered

"I think I'll let you two work the rest out on your own" Thalia said as she walked over to the woods

"I wasn't saying it to her."

"Oh, so you were saying it to another girl?" Great another girl to compete for Percy with.

"No I was…."

"You were doing what?"

"I was practicing to say it to you" He said it so truthfully, so embarrassed, I wanted to believe him so bad but he already hurt me too much.

"I just can't believe you, Percy." With that I ran off

**I know I said that this would be Percy's POV but I lied. Everyone Review or the next chapter will be, "And then everyone died. The end." Do you want that? Didn't think so.**


	5. Sorry

**Sorry but I'm done with this story. I can't think of anytthing and I'm kinda done with fanfiction right now., most likly forever so if you really liked this story then just PM me and you can have it. I'm only finishing the other one because I just have to copy it from my ipod. Sorry, Bye**


	6. Continued by

**This story is being continued by Jackattack5478. Thank you all for reading and/or caring about this story. You guys rock! bye!**


End file.
